


Spiders, and Jackson, and Tempers, Oh My!

by BlueSkyeEyes



Series: When Harry met Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, F/M, Frenemies, Giant Spiders, Giant snakes, Giant talking spiders, Harry Potter References, Implied one-sided Stydia, Insults, Intelligent spiders, Jackson gets beaten up, Kidnapped by spiders, M/M, Pining, Stiles calls Derek Padfoot, Stiles doesn't realize just how Harry Potter his life is, slight AU, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyeEyes/pseuds/BlueSkyeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than being trapped in an abandoned warehouse spying on giant spiders is being trapped in an abandoned warehouse spying on giant spiders with Jackson Whittemore. Until the Spiders decide that Stiles would make a tasty snack. </p><p>This is the story of how Stiles Stilinski ended up kidnapped by giant, talking spiders who are somehow under the impression that he can clear their names of the murders that have been happening more and more frequently around town.</p><p>The prequel to Downside of dating a nerd that explains exactly what Stiles and Jackson were doing with Giant Spiders that made Derek so worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders, and Jackson, and Tempers, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to my story: Downside of dating a nerd. You don't have to read any of the others in the series to get this, but it will be funny!

“You’re doing it again,” The obnoxious voice of Stiles’ once most hated enemy (before he met Gerard Argent, of course) rang through-out the warehouse. It was louder than a whisper, but just by a little. Even that much was enough to make Stiles cringe, though. He didn’t know how well Spiders could hear! Especially not giant ones! He whirled around to face Jackson. The other boy had a haughty look on his face. “What? What am I doing now that could possibly bother you?”

“You’re thinking too loudly. I couldn’t hear if a herd of hypogryphs ran through here.” Stiles felt his body shaking with rage. He had been here for less than an hour, and already Jackson had managed to have a problem with every. Single. Thing. He did. First it was the pacing. When Stiles refused to stop that, he moved on to the annoying sound it made when Stiles breathed. Then he started flicking pebbles at Stiles’ back when he turned around, and when Stiles would complain or yelp (because it hurt, damn it!) Jackson had the audacity to tell him to shut up. 

But Stiles had plans with one sour-faced Sourwolf, so he was a little reluctant to piss Jackson off to the degree where he would murder him and hide the body. Stiles knew Jackson watched Dexter, he had no doubt that the prep-schooler could hid a body successfully if he wanted. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and lied through his teeth. “I’m sorry, Jackson. I wasn’t trying to annoy you. It really is just something I do. Sorry if seeing it happen bothered you.” 

The look on Jackson’s face SCREAMED unimpressed, but he didn’t say anything more. Okay, so maybe that was overkill. And the insinuation that Jackson had never though before probably hadn’t helped. But Stiles was eager to get back to his Padfoot. They had something very important to discuss. Mostly involving the events of a couple weeks ago when Derek had been shot. The man had been ignoring him ever since, and Stiles was determined to figure out why. Not that he expected much, but they had gotten much better at communication over the past year.

“Stiles, come here!” Jackson hissed. Stiles ignored him and continued pacing a few feet away. It was probably another attempt to trick Stiles into looking at a naked picture of Lydia. Not that it had had taken much to convince him to look the last time. He hadn’t really expected the blow to the back of his head for looking though. “Stiles, seriously! Not the time. Put down your pride and get your ass over here!” Stiles rolled his eyes, but politely obeyed. And by politely he meant dragged his feet and groaned the whole way over.  
“What?” He snarled, crouching down behind the boxes Jackson was currently peering around. All his anger dissipated at the sight he saw before him. Pouring from the woods behind the warehouse (the door had mysteriously opened itself. It must have, because really, since when have Spider had hands? Did that worry anyone else?) Were a bunch of Giant, Black, Spiders. Stiles fought back the urge to scream. He had always been slightly scared of Spiders, but after all the attacks that had been happening around the town (most of which ended with bodies drained of all their blood) Stiles was absolutely terrified to go anywhere near the little buggers. This of course, might have something to do with a spider crawling onto his favorite teddy bear when he was a kid. 

The most horrifying part of it all, though, was that the spiders were picking up the boxes and moving them into the forest. They were full-out weightlifting the boxes and scuttling with them on their backs into the woods. The thought of spider legs made Stiles shudder. “Are you sure you can do this, Stilinski?” Jackson turned and asked. “Because if this is too much for you, I can always call Erica or Isaac. They’d do just fine,” Jackson flashed his Beta gold eyes at Stiles, the action making him feel more violated than threatened. “It’s not too much! I can handle this, I—” Stiles froze and squeaked out a noise as a spider scuttled perilously close to their hiding spot. “Really? That was like, ten feet away! Get a grip.  
Lydia could have done a better job keeping her cool than you, and you know her.”

That was when Stiles lost it. Jackson had no right to treat him like a child. He who was still relatively new to all of this werewolf stuff! Stiles had been involved with this since before Jackson was (re)born! And, even more so, he shouldn’t talk about Lydia like that! She was perfect, a goddess! Jackson wasn’t good enough for her! But, whatever. Stiles could keep his calm. 

The second Jackson was turned away Stiles launched himself at him, landing on his back like he was a rodeo bull. Jackson gave an indignant yell as his legs collapsed under him. Stiles began beating the other boy over the head with his notebook. The one that (ironically) had a picture of a frying pan on the cover. He felt just a little like Kreatcher beating up Mundungus Fletcher for having stolen the locket. Jackson was, after all, a thief. What did he steal, you ask? Why, Lydia Martin of course! How else do explain her sudden complete lack of interest in him just a day after she had asked him what time it was?

Stiles gave another whack. Jackson continued yelling at him. Stiles felt pretty confident that he was going to win this fight. That is, until he felt himself being lifted up off the Lacrosse captain’s shoulders and swung around to face the biggest, hairiest spider he had ever seen. Of course the noise they were making alerted the spiders they were there. Of course it did! Stiles blamed Jackson. In fact, the last words out of his mouth before he was dragged away by the spider was, “Lydia’s too good for you! You don’t deserve her! You—” He was cut off as he got shoved into one of the crates the spiders had been hauling.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: PixieStiks!


End file.
